


Couch Cuddles

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Insecurity, Kissing, No I don't believe it either, Yes I Wrote Fluff, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: “You’re thinking too hard,” he murmurs against her hair, and she snuggles closer to his chest. Voice thick with fond amusement, he continues, “The Bachelorette isn’t really meant to be that thought-provoking.”“Hm.” She’s exhausted, and he’s oh so warm.





	Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as introspection, but then an actual story crept in. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my ideas.

He’s warm.

Warm. Steady. Constant.

His arms around her become her safe haven, before she even realizes it’s happening. After what happened with Wyatt, she doesn’t want this again, doesn’t want to rely on anyone, but somehow, here she is.

It’s not that she couldn’t function without him.

She knows she could now, knows she would, but also knows how much it would hurt. Lucy Preston can stand on her own two feet, but she’s happiest standing by him.

“You’re thinking too hard,” he murmurs against her hair, and she snuggles closer to his chest. Voice thick with fond amusement, he continues, “The Bachelorette isn’t really meant to be that thought-provoking.”

“Hm.” She’s exhausted, and he’s oh so warm.

He chuckles, and she feels it all through her, deep and fond.

They lapse into silence, and she doesn’t bother to point out that the show lost her interest long ago. Instead, she focuses on his heartbeat. The first few times they ended up here, wrapped up in each other’s arms, his heart had been racing, and she thinks hers might have been, too. Now, though, he doesn’t falter at her touch. His heart doesn’t skip a beat when she curls into him. He smiles softly at her, and she thinks her own heart rate may increase, just a little.

“Lucy.”

Why is he talking? She doesn’t want to talk, she wants to watch pointless television until she falls asleep, his hand resting against her back.

“Lucy?” More insistent this time, and she groans, but tilts her head up to meet his eyes. He’s closer than she expects, and her nose almost brushes his as she moves. “We… Ah…” He clears his throat, as if the proximity has caught him off-guard as well, before trying again. “We should get up. Get some sleep. It’s late.”

“But I want to finish the-” Her gaze darts to the screen, but instead of bachelors and roses, a late-night talk show host rattles on, mocking the latest celebrity scandal. “Oh,” she finishes weakly, and he chuckles.

“Mhmm.” She doesn’t have to look back at him to know he’s smirking, eyes dancing in the low light. “You do snore, in case you’re wondering.” Briefly, it crosses her mind that she should be embarrassed, or at least sheepish, but somehow, she isn’t.

He’s right, of course; it’s late, and they should make their way to their respective rooms, and get some sleep. But just now, the thought of walking, even just down the hall, is unbearable. Even more when she pictures herself burrowing under a thin blanket, chilled and alone.

Too tired to second-guess herself, she closes her eyes, shifting even closer to him. He exhales for a moment, and his heartbeat is no longer calm. She can hear it racing, and she brings the hand not caught between them up to rest on his chest. “What-” he starts, and she shakes her head, as much as she can without pulling away from him.

“Stay.” It only occurs to her after the word is out that he might say no. Sleeping on the couch isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, after all, and like he said, she snores. (She doesn’t truly believe he minds the latter, and as for the former… He’s slept in more uncomfortable places for her sake. But she can’t help but wonder if she’s reading too much into it.)

Of course, he doesn’t say no. He shifts on the couch, presses a feather-light kiss to the top of her head, and hums. “Okay.”

(Her neck aches in protest when she wakes, and he groans when he sits up, but she’s warm, safe, and happy, and when he smiles at her, she thinks he is, too. His expression is impossibly soft, and she’s moving before she realizes it.

When she leans over and kisses him, his breath catches, just for a moment. Then he’s moving, tugging her closer, sighing into her mouth. Her hand rests over his heart, and she takes comfort in the fact that it’s beating as fast as hers. Afterward, she rests her forehead against his, and he holds onto her as if he expects her to vanish at any moment. Searching her mind for something-anything-to reassure him, she settles on a distraction.

“I’m sorry I snored,” she blurts, before wincing internally. Really? Is that the best she can do?

He chuckles, the tension draining from his hold, and he brushes his nose against hers. “I’m glad I got to… Hear it.”

And, well… It’s not like she isn’t going to kiss him again after that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my self-indulgent fluff. I just feel like we all need a little Garcy fluff in our lives, and they deserve to be happy.


End file.
